the soldiers chronicles
by millerlake99
Summary: Jaster Mcknight was taken by the Matou family at a young age, along with others, the Matou families goal is to make soldiers to fight for their family mage in the next holy grail war.


**uploader: Hello, ive been roaming on this site for 3 or so years now, and probably wouldn't upload anything anyway. However, a friend of mine is to nervouse to do this himself, and to lazy to make an account. so i told him he could use mine. he came up with the title on the spot, so excuse how shoddy it is. first time either of us have done anything like this, but i pretty much did the beta for him, so please enjoy, if not feel free to not read further then you can tolerate. all credit to my friend josh, who actually wrote this.** **Disclaimer: we own nothing but the ideas and original charecters used.**

Chapter One

A New Beginning

It's dark here, I can't see a thing but yet I can hear something, no, someone calling out to me. Why is someone calling out to me? I've been erased from the world years ago and now I am in this hell hole people call the world.

"McKnight? McKnight, wake up! Wake up!"

As I hear those words they are followed up by an unforgiving hit by the butt of some sort of gun. The feeling of the butt, it must be some sort of rifle. Who knows though? I don't care about that, all I care about is my freedom. I'm sure you are wondering who the hell I am and why you're hearing my side of the story well, to be completely honest, I have no clue why. But before I tell you who I am, there are a few important events that happened to me in my life before I tell you.

The person yelling at me to get up is my superior officer. His name is sergeant Smith he's 6 foot. He has a terrible excuse of a beard that he really should shave. Slim but built, he got his rank by using his brain. A military buzz cut accompanied by what's left of his brown hair. Last but not least, he's got a wicked attitude and I've been stuck listening to this guy since I was five years old.

Now I'm sure you're wondering why the hell was I taking orders from a sergeant at the age of five? No, the answer isn't he was my dad or uncle. I was abducted at that age and brought into a project of a Mage family, the Matou family who are known for their harsh experiments. I was abducted and was injected or you could say cursed by many mages to make me immune to most magic. My body is covered in markings, scars, and a sleeve of tattoos, they are all markings I got from being cursed by these mages.

Once they had abducted me at first they taught me about mages and the holy grail war. The war that I would be fighting in, serving the Matou family along side their master. I did not plan to fight for them and I still don't but right now my options are fading away, one by one. After they taught about the major Mage families and the type of magic they all use. The unthinkable to me, as a child, it's became a reality.

From 6am to 12pm, I was sent to a room where they would put me under anaesthesia and do surgeries and cast their spells or curses on me. 12pm-12:30pm, I got to eat my breakfast and lunch in one meal. 12:30pm-6:30pm, would be training, I'd be sent to the best trainers money could buy, in all martial arts, weapons training, military strategists, anything the Matou family thought their new soldiers would need to fight masters and their servants in the holy grail war. 6:30pm-7:30pm, I'd get to eat my dinner and listen to the sergeant tell me, and the other five, what we were going to do tomorrow. Past 7:30pm, we either cleaned until 10:30pm or were sent to bed right away.

After 12 years of that I'm here, lying in my cell, waiting for the sergeant to come and wake me up the same way as he does every morning like this morning. Yell at me, hit me with the butt of his gun and eventually if I don't decide to get up off my ass point his gun at me and threaten to shoot me. I'm sick of this life and I want out. I've been planning my escape for sometime now. I think today is the day, I'm going to escape get out of this shit hole and never look back.

I'm going to escape as I'm escorted outside to the Matou families courtyard of their mansion to meet my trainer for the day after lunch. It shouldn't be too hard because all I have to do is defeat two low class mages that aren't even in the Matou family, just hired thugs from weaker families and escape the clinches of one of the worlds best trackers. Shouldn't be too hard since I've been trained by this tracker before.

She's nothing special, just a good tracker. She's tracked down people, animals, even mages. She used to hunt mages down and kill them for money. Lucky for me, I'm no Mage, I'm just a guy trying to get away and out of this holy grail shit. If there was a holy grail that could grant any wish but I only get one, there wouldn't just be seven masters of seven servants after this thing. Even if it was real I would have no interest in it.

"McKnight, I said get up or, so help me," he clocks his gun, "one last chance McKnight."

"Alright, alright, I'm up you piece of" I catch myself before I finish my sentence "I mean and awaiting orders sir."

I hate waking up like this, having a gun pointed at my head isn't exactly the best alarm clock especially when you know if you hit snooze too much it'll shoot you. I can't wait to escape this place. I don't know what I'm gonna do once I'm out of here but that's something to think about once I get out of here.

"Report to the infirmary you're late by 3 minutes."

"Yes sir, sorry sir" I salute him and head to the infirmary.

To my surprise, I enter a room with a body bag and a peddle of blood under the bed. Putting the two pieces together, I know it's one of the kids I've been stuck in this experiment with because there's only four of them and me. At the start of the experiment there were six of us so making an educated guess, unless he or she is late, they are in that body bag. Yet again another reason I want to escape this hell.

Wonder how they went? Maybe they bled out? Or maybe they just couldn't cope with the spells and curses that were being placed on them? Doesn't matter as much as I want to feel bad that a long time friend is dead, I can't. There's no time to feel bad, I have to focus on my survival or I'm next. Plus, with all honesty, I'm glad that the body in that body bag is not my own. I'm not ready to die, not before I see what it's like outside of these walls and not being a slave to the Matou family. I wanna see the world as a free man.

"McKnight? McKnight-"

"Yeah, I'm McKnight" after I cut the nurse off mid sentence, she writes something down on her clipboard and asks me to lie down on the bed.

I lie down and await the mages who are going to start casting spells or curses on me. To my surprise, the head of the Matou family enters. I'm scared shitless because I know that if he's going to be working on me today it's going to hurt. He's the one who gave me this sleeve of tattoos of spells and curses on my left arm. What's this short little bastard want? Is he going to cast a spell on me?

He stands there for the next ten minutes and just stares at me with an evil look. I stare back and question myself why the hell we are sitting here staring at each other? Then it begins, he starts moving his hands and I start to feel it. The pain runs through all my nerves and it feels like my body is being shot by a stun gun but a million times worse. I let out a few groans of pain and for the next six hours, I experience the worst pain in my life.

After he finishes, he begins to tell me that I've completed my time in this infirmary. I no longer need to show up here and experience sessions of pain like the one I just had. They've placed all the spells and curses on me as possible and blah blah blah. Great, I'm done, so I don't think he's gonna care once I decide to leave.

Five minutes later and it's time to eat lunch. I enter a small room with a table and some plates with food on them. I take my seat and not even waiting for the others start eating. I scarf my meal down quick, not even remembering the pain I just endured. By the time I'm done, the others enter and sit down and begin eating but since I'm done I make my leave.

I stand outside of the room and wait for my escorts to take me to my trainer for the day. Few minutes later, they arrive but instead of the two I had planned on there's three of them. Shit, this is gonna make things more complicated, it may be one extra guy but that extra guy can change the course of my escape. Now instead of taking my time taking my two guards and trainer down, I'm going to need to be quick about it.

We start walking to the court yard and the third guard keeps his distance from me and the other two. Smart move, since if I'm to do anything it has to be close quarters since I have no ranged weapon to take them out from a distance. As we arrive to the courtyard, the third guard remains a good distance away from me and I'm faced with my trainer.

"McKnight, it's about time you decide to show your stupid face. I hope your ready for training today because today is your last day."

I'd introduce you to her but she isn't really going to be around long. All you need to know about her is she's smart, a great tracker, and a damn good hunter. Other than that she's a nobody, I think this is the only way she can communicate with people since she's too awkward any other way. But let's not focus on her, let's focus on what's about to happen and that's my escape.

So the guard keeping his distance is gonna have a ranged spell to take me down at the ready. That means, I'm gonna need to dispatch one of my guards and trainer right away and use the other as a shield. Only if the ranged spell isn't powerful, if the spell is powerful, I'm doomed it will go right through my shields body and into mine. But I gotta try my luck and hope for the best.

I let my trainer explain what's gonna go down for the next minute or so and find my opening. Both guards have daggers on them on their left side at the waist and the guard to my left has so happened to expose her dagger to me. Very quickly, I draw the dagger from her waist and cut her throat. Watching her grab her throat and bleed out, I throw the dagger into my trainers head. The guard behind me starts to raise his hand. Just as I suspected he had a ranged spell ready to go and as planned I grab the third guard who's in shock from watching what just happened and use him as my shield.

A few blasts hit him and the second guard starts to charge me drawing a sword. Stupidly he forgot that, I have a human shield and his charge is brought to a quick halt by a dead body of his comrade being thrown at him. He stops and dodges it and as he does so I start climbing the wall and making it to the roof tops. Running across them and making a few jumps, I find myself at the front of the Matou family estate.

"I'm out, I'm finally out" after savouring the moment it's quickly drawn short by guards yelling and chasing me down.

I run into the city hoping to lose and I hide.


End file.
